


What Is Mine Stay's Mine

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Series: What Was Your's Is Now Mine Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back for his little lamb Castiel to find a couple of Priest's trying to break their bond and that just wont do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Mine Stay's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this sequel is so over due and I'm so sorry it took me so long to write and publish. I never say that the two Priest's who try and 'save' Castiel from Dean are Zachariah and Raphael but that's who they are. As also comments are welcomed good or bad I want them let me know what you think and if you liked it or not.

It’s been three day’s since the last time Dean saw the Priest he defiled and brought down to his level of sin taking away all of his connections to God. It was a rash decision to tie himself to the mortal, but not completely without cause. Castiel is a pure being no matter what Dean does to him he will remain pure. Tainted but still pure. He will give Dean a challenge everyday with him being brought up from childhood not to be the very thing Dean strives to subdue him to.

Dean grins, no Castiel was worth the rash decision. He was worth the risk of walking into a hunter’s lair to claim as his own. “What are you grinning about?”

Dean glanced up at his brother smiling wickedly, “I got myself a little companion. What about you? Where have you been the past three days?”

Sam shrugged his eyes flashing black as they often do when he doesn’t want Dean to read him, “I’ve been around.”

Dean chuckles, “No point in hiding anything from me little brother I always find out one away or another.”

Sam sighed heavily his eyes flashing back to normal, “I caught wind of two of the hunter Priests we’ve been watching going to take care of one of our fake vampire nests. They weren’t equipped for a demon and killing the first was easy, but I couldn’t kill the second one.”

Dean frowned leaning forward in his chair, “Why couldn’t you?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, “He told me, ‘It’s okay Sam I forgive you,’ like I knew him before. His name is Gabriel and I don’t remember him Dean. When he said that I just froze I couldn’t follow through. I have him chained in our dungeon, but I’ve been spending the past two day’s trying to figure out where I know him or how he knows me.”

Dean sat back thinking back to a time when his eyes didn’t flash back, and he hunted what his brother and him have been for ten years. He vaguely remembers staying with a family that took them in for the night when Sam got hurt badly. There was a 15 year old boy named Gabriel who took care of Sam while Dean took care of the local werewolf problem.

“Sandy hair, golden eyes, snarky sense of humor Gabriel?”

Sam’s eyes opened wide, “How did you-”

Dean stood up, “You were to out of it to remember, but do you remember that werewolf hunt in Wisconsin five years before we took to the darker side of things?”

Sam smirked slightly but nodded and waited for him to connect the dots, “He’s the teenager who took care of me isn’t he?”

Dean nodded clapping him on the back, “That kid had the largest crush on you Sammy, maybe you should get a companion of your own hmm?”

Sam’s eyes widened in shock then hardened, “Wait a minute when you say companion you didn’t bind yourself to this ‘companion’ did you?”

Dean grinned again, “Just consider it Sammy. Take it from me, there’s nothing more satisfying then defiling a Priest.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Please tell me you didn’t take the pure one.”

Dean smirked, “Well I would never.”

Sam groaned, “God dammit Dean why did it have to be him?”

Dean turned away from Sam touching his chest lightly at the small pure light that he could feel move inside of him, “Because no one else would have held my interest long enough. Go tend to your Priest. I have a little lamb I need to collect.”

Dean took one step forward and was staring at the cathedral where he left his Priest. It was the middle of the night on a Sunday and nobody was around. The doors were sealed shut (as if that would make a difference) and it was deathly silent all around if it weren’t for the tug and pull of the bond he wouldn’t even know Castiel was in there.

Dean kicked the doors in when the bond pulled violently at him. Dean snarled at the salt line on the floor. “Stay back demon! You’ve killed two of us already and defiled another. Leave now or I will exorcise you!”

Dean howled with laughter. “You can’t exorcise me I was born into this body I’m not a flitting demon spirt you insolent fool!”

With a flick of his fingers the floor cracked breaking the salt line. Dean grinned at the horror on the Priest face. In fact it was the Priest Dean passed by on his way out of leaving Castiel fucked out on the floor, “And for your information Priest I haven’t killed any of you yet, I’ve just taken poor dear Castiel for myself. Now the other two,” Dean chuckled, “Ones dead the other is locked up in my basement of horrors. Now where is Castiel and maybe I’ll let you live.”

The old Priest spat spit at him, “I won’t live past tonight Demon I know your kind. Kill me now I won’t tell you where Castiel is. He’s safe from the likes of you.”

Dean let out a wicked laugh his eyes flashing black, the lights and all the candles in the room flickered out and a frightened gasp fell from the older Priests lips. Dean appeared behind the man taking a large sniff of the man’s neck before he snapped himself away from the man avoiding his knife.

“You reek of fear, and holy water. Did you wipe Castiel’s body in it trying to get rid of my dark mark on him? Unfortunately that wont do any good. Were soul bonded Father attached till the day we die and then some. Poor Castiel hardly knew what he was saying, but when I tell you he never wanted it more know I’m not lying to you.”

Dean whistled lowly summoning his very own pet hellhound. The growls came instantly and the heavy thuds of the beasts paws made the Priest shiver the rancid smell of piss filling the air. Dean scrunched his nose in disgust. “Mary be a good bitch and reduce him to bones and make sure he feels most of it.”

The hellhound snarled and latched onto the Priest in seconds. As the room filled with the screams of a dying man Dean looked around, “Now. Where is my little lamb hidden?”

Dean walked forward towards the large crucifix and the pull towards Castiel was extremely tight pulling a small grunt of surprise from Dean how strong the pull was. He looked around the little shine place for their ‘savior’ and found a section of the wood on the cross was carved into.

Dean smirked. Priests always thought they were so smart, but they always kept things in plain sight. Always. Dean hoped up onto the marble base pushing into the cut out wood watching as the floor parted before him to reveal stone steps leading down to where Castiel was no doubt being held.

The sounds of chanting reached his ears and something cold started to wash over him. Dean ran down the step breaking through a wooden door only to be stopped in his tracks. Dean let out a roar of anger when he saw the devils trap on the ceiling. A black man looked up at Dean never stopping his chanting. Castiel was withering down on the table a sheen of sweat covering his body and he was thrashing violently.

Dean focused on the words being said in Latin, “ _Our lord, our savior, reach down onto this mortal before you. Rid him of the evil that lurks within him. Banish this Demons soul from our pure brethren.”_

The man repeated that over and over. Dean snarled the candles flickering out, and his eyes flashing red for the first time in months, “You can’t have him back!”

Dean pulled out a flask of gasoline from him pocket for this exact occasion. He flicked it up against the ceiling taking out his lighter setting fire to the dripping gasoline waiting for the paint to burn off.

“When I get my hands on you, you son of a bitch I’m going to rip your heart out!”

The black man only started chanting louder glaring at the flames licking away at the ceiling. The moment Dean felt the power of the devils trap give way Castiel let out a louder piercing scream. Dean felt the bond tugging harshly slowly tearing. Dean was on the black man instantly ripping to his flesh violently till he felt the man’s heart pumping in his hand.

The man’s eyes opened widely staring open mouthed at Dean as he twisted and pulled his heart out grinning at the sounds of flesh ripping. Dean loved watching the life of a person fading out into nothing, and he took great pleasure in crushing the heart in his hand to a bloody pulp wiping his hand off on the Priests robes.

He rounded on Castiel taking in his pale skin and the silent sobs coming from him. Dean could feel the pain in the bond, but it didn’t affect his corrupted soul like it did to Castiel’s pure one. Dean picked Castiel up gently caressing him in his arms taking the steps slowly.

Castiel whimpered and pressed his face into Dean’s chest, “Dean it hurts so badly.”

“Shh I know baby I’m going to take care of you just hold on to me.” Castiel whimpered but he fisted his hands in Dean’s shirt tightly. Dean walked till he was off holy ground and stepped forward popping into his large house in the woods. It was his second and private home, away from Sam, and away from the world. He had spent the last three days making sure Castiel could live here comfortably.

He took them to their room and straight into the bath room, “You reek of holy oil Cas. I’m going to clean you up Cas I’m going to take care of you. Anything you need Cas I’ll give it to you.”

“You… I need you Dean. All of you,” Dean shuddered. He needed to take care of Cas first, not his sudden need to stick his dick inside of him. Dean slowly lowered Castiel feet onto the ground pulling Castiel’s body flush against his with one arm to hold him up.

Dean turned the shower nob on checking the water every few seconds. Dean was glad when he decided to have the place built that he made the shower big enough to fit ten people easy with shower heads shooting water down in almost every direction. Dean sat Castiel’s naked body down on the small corner bench he had built in there and stripped his clothes off watching Castiel closely for any movement indicating he was going to fall. Once Dean was rid of his clothes he closed the door to the shower pulling Castiel up again and helping him sit down in the middle point of the spray from the water that was coming from every direction.

Dean took in all the markings painted on Castiel’s body. They were all purifying and banishing marks and Dean’s blood boiled in anger. Castiel was _his_ and nobody, not even God, is going to take Cas away from him. Dean brought Castiel’s mouth to his the kiss was light nothing demanding just reassuring that they were together. Dean pulled away and begun rubbing the soap into Castiel’s skin over and over till the marks and the scent of holy oil was gone from his body.

Dean then grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and sat down in front of Castiel in rubbing both into his scalp and smiling softly at the way Castiel mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes heavily lidded. Once Dean was sure he cleaned Castiel thoroughly he washed himself up quickly eager to get Castiel out of the heavily steamed room and into their bed so he could rest.

Dean shut the water off grabbing two towels. Dean wiped himself down quickly tying the towel around his waist then grabbing the second one patting down Castiel’s body wrapping it tightly around him as Dean set him down on the toilet seat. He then grabbed another towel to dry Castiel’s hair. The whole time Castiel’s eyes never stopped watching him. Following all of his movements with his eyes the broken gaze slowly changed to something that looked extremely close to affection.

After Dean finished drying Castiel’s hair he squatted down kissing him lightly, “Come to bed with me?”

Castiel nodded and stood. Dean took the all the towels they used and hung them on the rack tacking Castiel’s hand and leading him to the large king sized bed. Castiel curled to him and Dean wrapped his arms around him pulling him flush against him looking down in beautiful aquamarine eyes.

Cas smiled lightly and leaned up brushing his lips against Dean’s almost in a way asking if it was okay. Dean’s answer was pushing his lips against Cas’s dragging his tongue against Castiel lower lip till his mouth opened. Dean licked into Castiel’s mouth just tasting him and enjoying having his warm body against his.

When Dean pulled back to allow Castiel to breathe Cas murmured, “Dean our bond is torn, and I don’t want to deal with the ache any longer. Please fix it I want to be bonded to you, and I want whatever you will give me.”

Dean’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Okay Cas whatever you want it’s yours.”

Castiel hummed happily, “You. I just want you Dean.”

Dean smiled softly pushing Cas onto his back while he climbed on top straddling his legs. Castiel was still beautiful if not more so than the last time Dean had saw him like this. Castiel was right their bond was torn and the best way Dean knew how to mend it was give himself to Castiel and focuse on what was left of it pouring more of their souls into it.

“I’m going to make love to you this time Castiel and I’m going to put everything I have towards you, and I expect you to do the same. I need you to put everything into this night, and I mean everything. Prove to me you really want this bond as much as you say you do.”

Castiel nodded his eyes shinning with determination. Dean smiled warmly, “I called you my little lamb, but I think you’re so much more than that. No, you are my little _angel_.”

Dean leaned down catching Castiel’s open mouth in a passionate kiss. Dean’s hands traveled all over Castiel’s body exploring everything that made up his bond mate. Castiel arched into the touch huffing out pleas for more and Dean wasn’t going to deny him anything. No he would give Castiel whatever he wanted no matter the cost.

Dean reached over to the night stand grabbing the bottle of lube he always kept there and opened the cap the pop of it seeming loud in the other wise silent room. Dean grinned when Castiel whined trying to pull Dean back down on top of him.

“Soon angel you have to give me time to prep you.” Castiel let out a noise of annoyance, but other wise nodded lying back into the bed watching as Dean stuck one lubed up finger inside his hole.

Castiel groaned closing his eyes, “Give me more Dean. I need more than that.”

Dean quickly complied and waited as Castiel squirmed adjusting to the feeling. Once Castiel went still Dean scissored his fingers moving them in and out opening his angel up adding another finger before he thought Castiel was ready.

By that time Castiel was withering on the bed begging for Dean’s cock. Dean placed a finger on Cas’s mouth, “Shh baby don’t worry I’ll take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Castiel pushed himself up kissing Dean as if his life depended on it. Dean lubed up his cock quickly and slowly pushed in wanting nothing more than to feel Cas all around him. Castiel moaned loudly when Dean bottomed out falling back against the matrass looking up and Dean with heavy lusted filled eyes.

Dean started moving his eyes never leaving Castiel’s and Cas’s hand reached up gripping Dean’s shoulders as Dean started slamming into his prostate. Castiel moaned loudly, but he never shut his eyes just as determined as Dean to uphold eye contact. Dean loved Castiel’s eyes, he loved the way he smelled, and he loved how well his body responded to his own.

“Cas you’re so beautiful.” Castiel gasped and shuddered.

“Dean the bond it’s… ung it’s healing I feel it… I can’t oh God DEAN,” Castiel screamed as he came long rows of white hitting Dean’s chest. Castiel’s muscles tightened around Dean and hearing his name screamed like that sent him tumbling down over the edge with him.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel breathing heavily his whole body was shaking. He could feel the bond repairing itself making him feel full of Castiel’s light and Dean smiled lazily. He rolled onto his side pulling out of Castiel, but keeping his arms wrapped around him. Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest sighing happily.

“You’re mine Cas.”

Castiel nodded sleepily, “I know.”


End file.
